The present invention is directed to a computer mouse for operating a computer. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved computer mouse having structure enhancing operation thereof, avoiding muscular strain to a hand during repeated operation, protecting components of the mouse from damage during use and/or shipping, and even enhancing educational aspects of computer operation, i.e., for a child.
A computer mouse for electrically operating a computer has been known to be provided with standard components such as left and right click portions and a scrolling wheel. The left click portion controls a pointer displayed upon a screen of a computer terminal while the right click portion generally activates a menu in conjunction with the particular computer screen being displayed. Additionally, the scrolling wheel allows for scrolling up or down of the displayed computer screen. The mouse is electrically coupled to the computer, either directly through a connecting wire or remotely by radio frequency, and is generally formed of hard plastic.
However, debilitation of muscle use and control by a user of a computer and accompanying mouse over extended periods of time, has become a great problem. For example, carpal tunnel syndrome affects many long-time computer users. In particular, muscle soreness of the hand and fingers of a user can develop by extended gripping, movement and operation of a computer mouse over time. Since computers have rapidly become an integral, indispensable part of the living environment, both at home and work, it is critical physical discomfort and muscular debilitation associated with extended computer use be reduced or eliminated altogether. Furthermore, it is essential that people rapidly learn computer skills to successfully function in the workplace, home and most importantly school in the case of children.